


clash of gods reimagined

by Firestorm0108



Category: Dragon Ball, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: im remaking one of my previous stories so it might be better but it could be worse





	clash of gods reimagined

Kara had decided to give up on her social life, Mon-el was in space somewhere, Lena wasn't talking to her recently, James was busy being the new Cat and Winn,Jack and Alex spent most all of their time at the DEO. so recently all of Kara’s free time had been spent at home eating ice cream and watching musicals. This was till this morning, she was on her way to CatCo worldwide media. She wasn't really focusing on where she was going, while trying to find her phone in her bag with one hand and her coffee in the other till she went around a corner and slammed onto someone spilling her coffee all over the other person as she lost her balance and goes to fall over at the other person catches her off pure reflex as they got her back on her feet and she looked at the person she knocked into as they wiped coffee off themselves. It was a guy, roughly 6 foot tall, with jet black hair which seemed to be naturally scruffy but was currently being forced to look tidy with she could only imagine how much hair gel , he had dark brown eyes as was lean, but his muscles were solid , like steel beam solid he was wearing a suit but his demeanor made it seem like he was uncomfortable in formal wear she looked up at him as he smiled back at her as she processed what had happened.

“I'm so sorry” she said quickly as she went to wipe his suit jacket before pulling back as he just chuckled “it's all good” he said as he brushed off the coffee as best he could “i'm really sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going at i didn't see you” she said as he just laughed “really it's ok” he said as she found herself smiling back “nothing like a cup of coffee to wake you up in the morning” he said as he removed his suit jacket laughing at himself, she noticed his shirt was tight fitting as he stretched almost popping the buttons that held it together, she laughed as well at his joke “i'm not sure that's what they meant” she said as he shrugged “i was never good at following orders anyway” he shrugged as they looked at each other smiling “anyway since we’ve bumped into each other is there any way you can give me directions to…” he said as he pulled a note with scruffy handwriting on it “CatCo worldwide media” he said with knitted eyebrows as she chuckled “lucky for you i happen to work there and as an added bonus i'm heading there now” she said as he smiled wider “that's great” he said as he held his hand out “my names Jack” he said as she shook it and smiled “Kara” she replied “Kara Danvers” she said as he titled his head a little “the reporter?” he asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously “uh...yeah...that's me” she said as he laughed “i'm a huge fan of your work” he said as she just looked at him “really?” she said as he nodded and they started walking. They spent most of the walk talking about previous articles she had done, she was amazed by the passion he had with the alien rights and his views on the human slave trade. As they reached the building they were both smiling and laughing as she gestured to the plake on the wall “well this is CatCo” she said as he laughed at her dramatic pointing “you're a very good tour guide” he said as she laughed “who are you here to see?” she asked as he scrunched his eyebrows as if thinking “James…James Olson, I think” he said as he opened the door for her “then you're on my floor” she said as he mocked a bow “then by all means lead on” he said as she laughed and got in the elevator she got in and he walked in after as she pressed a button and the lift went up “since your coffee is currently all over my jacket” he said as she looked at him “how about I buy you a new one after my meeting?” he asked as she smiled at him “are you asking me out?” she asked innocently as he smiled and shrugged “that depends, if you say yes then yes, if not than it was just a guy offering to pay for a coffee to make up for a lost coffee” he said as she laughed and nodded as the elevator door opened, “come find me after you're meeting” she said looking at him as she walked backwards of the elevator causing him to lose himself in her smile and almost miss the elevator doors closing as he jumped out of the elevator as she laughed and walked away as he just smiled to himself.

He walked up to the front desk and asked for James Olson as the woman smiled back and directed him to a missive office as he nods “i guess the boss would have the biggest room” he said as a man on the other side of the desk looks up with a confused look “can i help you?” he asked as Jack looked at his watch “we had a meeting about now” he said as, who he assumed was James Olson, looked at the digital clock in his desk and looked back up at Jack quickly “oh right you're the potential investor” he said as he got up and shook Jack hand as he smiled “that title is a bit long so let's stick with Jack” he said as James chuckled “yeah that would make it easier” he said as he offered Jack a seat on the sofa, which he took, “can i offer you a drink?” James said motioning to the bottles on the table against the wall as Jack shakes his head “nah in good i have a coffee date after this” he said “i think i’ll just grab something then” he finished as James nodded “fair enough, anyway as you can see” he said pick up a file and handing it to Jack “we have had an steady increase of earnings for the past 5 years” he said as Jack opened the file and didn't have a clue what he was looking at as he raised his had to stop James from continuing “you've convinced me” he said as James looked at him as if he were crazy “what?” James asked as Jack stood and looked at him “i never called this meeting to hear, what i'm sure was a very nicely made, sales pitch” he said as he pointed out towards the glass wall that separated them from all of the workers “what do you see out there?” he said as James looked “people?” he answered still confused “it's more than that” Jack said as he smiled at James “you can feel that energy, these people are happy here, they like their job which speaks volumes about the man you are” Jack said as James scratched his head “thanks… i think” he said as Jack just pats him on the back “so who am i giving the money too?” he asked as James looks at him and thinks “i guess that would be Lena Luthor she own the company” he said as he shrugged smiling “to be honest this is my first meeting like this” he said as Jack laughed “mine too” he sighed “i only came into money about a year back but this is my first investment of any real sort” he said as James nodded “makes sense” he said “i've never a had a meeting like this before but i've met a lot of money men and not many of them have the personality you have” he said as Jack looked at him curious “thanks?” he said as they both laughed “ok well before i sign over this money i have one condition” Jack said seriously as James straightened up and stopped laughing “what is it?” he asked seriously as Jack looked at him “as i prepared for this meeting i read a couple dozen of you're passed issues and i like how you do it and i just want your word that it won't change, keep doing stories people need to heart and not just ones they want to heart” Jack said as James nodded “then i guess we have a deal” James said as they shook hands “one last thing” Jack said quickly “where is Kara Danver’s desk” he asked as James opened the glass door and nodded to the right most corner that seemed a little higher than the rest of the room “there” he said as Jack nodded and patted him on the arm “i'll talk to Ms Luthor when i can” he said as he added “it was great meeting you James” as James nodded “like wise” as he closed the door behind Jack and went back to sit behind his desk. Jack walked to the desk James pointed out as he looked out the window it back onto, the sight was amazing he could see the entire city, but something felt weird, it felt like he should of been able to see at this height anyway, even though he knew there was no way he was meant to be that tall. As he stared at the window he found himself draw to the edge where a sheet of glass and was what separated him and a defiant death as he stared at it he felt a hand on his back as he turned to see a familiar set of dazzling blue eyes, it was Kara, “hey are you ok?” she sounded worried as Jack snapped out of his train of thought and smiled at her “yeah all good just lost in a train of thought” he said as she relaxed again “ready for coffee?” he asked as her smile wavered “yeah...about that” she said as Jack sighed “right you have work” he said as she looked at him confused “i didn't say that” she said as he shrugged “i worked it out” he said as she nodded curiously “you've got a quick mind, ever think about being a reporter?” she asked as he laughed “i'm more of an action speaks louder than words kinda guy” he laughed rubbing the back of his neck. “So if i can't have coffee” Jack started as Kara tilted her head slightly “how about we get dinner instead?” he asked as he laughed nervously, which was when Kara just nodded “sure, why not, i get off around half 7:00?” she said as Jack nodded as he jumped a little with joy “yeah sure i'll meet you outside” he said as he smiled and started walking towards the elevator before turning one last time “7:00” he said as she nodded smiling as he disappeared around the corner. 

Jack walked out of the building and looked around, for some reason all day he’d had a thumping headache, he was trying to be happy but it was all kinda an act it was hard to be happy when you're head felt like it was in the edge of exploding, he decided to head home and crash out for a while and see if he could sleep it off. He got to his apartment, it was in the middle of the city and wasn't to flashy but he liked it, he walked into his bedroom and set his alarm for 6 before falling asleep he had a restless sleep his dreams were all fights battles where he was fighting, it wasn't any normal fight, he had powers strength he never thought possible. It was a like a clash of gods, his hair was burning golden as electricity arked around him as his fist collided with his opponent, he'd never seen anything like it before it was white with purple on the top of his head but it was incredibly strong, they fought for hours fits collding yet nether gaining any ground as they shot blasts of pure plasma out of their hands smashing into each other as they both return to the ground bleeding and out of energy, Jack’ hair return to it's normal black, scruffy, self as his opponent morphed as well turning into something much weirder as he grew horns and seemed to be in some sort of armor as his arms were pink between the what seemed organic armor as his blood dripped against the ground as they both try to regain their breath as his opponent screamed as a energy blast shot from his hand and buried into the ground causing the entire planet to erupted in a cataclysmic explosion. 

Jack shot up in his bed, he was sweating and his breathing was staggered as he tried to calm down as he looked around realising where he was as he took deep breaths and steadied his heartbeat he looked at the clock and it read 5:46 and he ran his hand through his hair as he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He had a shower and let the water rush over him, he thought the plumbing must of been busted because no matter how much he put the hot tap up it was always just slightly warmish which was kinda a bummer but he didn't really focus on it to much as he got out and dried himself off as he wrapped the towel around himself and headed back into the bedroom as he looked into his wardrobe, he pulled out a black shirt and some dark blue jeans he got ready and looked at the clock, it was now 6:30 and he shrugged to himself as he muttered “close enough” as he grabbed his keys ,his jacket, and walked out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the garage, he never really flaunted his money, it was always just something he thought of as a tool and not a defining feature, but he did love having a nice car. it wasn't even how expensive the cars were, normally he’d buy run down cars and supercharge them, using the money as a tool to finance it. His most recent project was a dodge charger which at this point the only thing about it that was still a dodge charger was the frame, he'd completely reworked the engine and rebuilt it from scratch he reworked the everything making it as perfect as he could at this point it could go 0 to 60 in under 3 seconds a thought which made Jack proud as he opened the door and sat in the driver's seat as he turned the key and the car roared to life and purred as Jack smiled and rested his head on the back of the seat, it wasn't like he was a full on car guy he just loved doing projects, he done redone a house recently and it was nice but cars were his personal favorite. He drove downtown and and parked outside CatCo as the clock read 6:30 as Jack just relaxed in the driver's seat realising how tired he was but forcing himself awake refusing to screw this up.

Kara was nervous as she finished up for the day and went down in the elevator, she was early it was only 6:45 so she was prepared to wait she walked out and was surprised as Jack was leaning on a muscle car with a black leather jacket on, Kara almost didn't recognize him. His hair was as scruffy as she had guessed but it still looked nice, he was wearing loose fitting dark blue jeans with white belt and loose black shirt that still seemed to hug his toned abs as she blushed and looked back at his eyes as he smiled. “Hey stranger” he said as she laughed “do i know you?” she replied innocently as he grabbed his chest in mock pain at the comment as she laughed “you look different” she noted as he looked down at himself and nodded “this is how i normally dress when i'm not being forced into a suit” he replied as he stopped for a second and looked at her “wait… good different, or bad different?” he asked as she laughed and walked up to him “just different” she said as she opened the passenger door and sat in the car rolling down the window “so what are we waiting for?” she asked as he just laughed and put one hand on the bonet as he twisted his body around and used his arm to shoot himself over to his side of the car landing on the other side as he mocked a finishing gymnastic pose and she clapped sarcastically as he got in laughing at himself. “So where do you want to go?” he asked as she shrugged “i don't care” she said as he sighed and hit his head against the wheel “why do people always say that” he said chuckling as he turned the key and sat up “fine how about this” he said as he pulled out and drove along the road just keeping to the speed limit as Kara could see how his natural instinct was yelling at him to go faster. “I choose where we're going and you try to guess” he said as she smiled nodding “fine are we going somewhere fancy?” she asked as he shrugged “depends who you are, if you're important enough you could turn up to a five star restaurant in boxers” he said before looking at her “trust me i know” he said winking as she looked at him then back to the road as she noticed he was driving perfectly without paying attention but she was still nervous, she couldn't get hurt but he could, “eyes on the road please” she said as he smiled and looked back at the road “wait...you've gone to a restaurant in your boxers?” she asked as he laughed “it was a bet” he shrugged “i ended up having to buy the place so they wouldn't press charges” he said as she laughed “how rich are you?” she asked as he considered for a minute “i have no clue, i just kinda roll with it” he said as she asked “where did you get your money? If you don't mind my asking.” she said as he winced in pain before acting like nothing previous had happened as he shrugged “multiple things, little investments here and there which added up and when i was younger my parents gave me a bunch of rare gems and stuff which made money kind of abundant” he said as she put her arm on his shoulder “are you ok?” she asks as he looked at her as his smile wavered “yeah sure i'm fine” he said as his voice seemed to say otherwise as he coughed realising the same thing as her as he just smiled and pulled up to the curb as she looked out the window not realising they had even arrived at a restaurant as he face dropped and she looked at him “you can't be serious” she said as he shrugged “go big or go home” he said as she laughed slightly and looked at the building again “this is the classiest place in the city” she chuckled as he just smiled looking at how amazing she looked as she smiled out the window “we can't go in there” she said as he shrugged “watch me” he said as he went to get out of the car and she grabbed his forearm as he looked back at her “i'm so not dressed for this place” she said as he just looked her her dead in the eyes his eyes caught the light in a way that made them almost sparkel as he saw hers did exactly the same “trust me you're bound to be the best looking person in there ,myself included” he said as she chuckled “the girls in there wear fancy dresses to make themselves look amazing but for you that's adding to perfection” he said as she just smiled at him and nodded as he grinned “let go” he said as he closed the door behind himself and used his hand to launch himself over the bonnet again and quickly opening her door with a mock bow “why thank you sir” she said as he chuckled and closed the door behind her as they walked in. 

Kara felt out of place in here as Jack looked like he couldn't care less, everyone was wearing a suit or some kind of thousand dollar dress as a waiter noticed them and walked up to them “good evening sir, madam” he said as he adjusted his suit jacket “not to be impolite” he said as Jack raised his hand “i'm gonna stop you right there” he said as he gestured to Kara “are you really gonna send her out, she's twice as hot as everyone in here” he said as Kara blushed and looked at him as he just smiled and winked “and if moneys the problem trust me my man it isn't” he said as he pulled out a card from his back pocket and gave it to the waiter who looked at it and went pail. “My deepest apologies” the waiter said as he gestured for them to follow as he lead them to a table at a window seat as offered to take Jack’ jacket as he shook his head “sorry dude but it kinda completes the look with the muscle car” he said as the waiter bowed his head “very good sir” as he handed them two menus and walked off as Jack leaned over to Kara and whispered “i think i pissed him off” he said as she smiled shaking her head “you're lucky i didn't hit you” she said as he smirked “sorry i've always been told i had a flare for the dramatic” he said as she shook her head “how?” she asked as he titled his head “what do you mean?” he asked as she just looked at him amazed “i'm never normally like this” she said as he was still confused “i doubt bumping into me made you that beautiful” he said as she giggle and shook her head “no genius” she said sarcastically “you have a way of making me more…” she said as she was thinking of the right word “happy?” he asked “amazed at how perfect i am?” he continued “childish?” she asked as she just looked at him shaking her head as he smiled “i have more?” as she just raised her hand “i think i'm good” as she though for a while longer “free?” she said “i've always had to be something for everyone i know but here with you in the past day i've felt like i haven't need to be anything with you, you didn't expect anything from me” she said as he shrugged smiling “well i'm happy i could help” he said as she opened the menu “jesus!” she stated as he looked at her “what's up?” he asked as his smile faded “these prices.” she said as he sighed and smiled again “don't worry about that i'm rich remember” he said she looked at him “yeah i known but still” she said as he looked at her “find how about we go get take out?” he asked as she looked at him in disbelief “are you sure?” she asked as he shrugged “if it makes you more comfortable” he said as he got up “being honest this was mainly just to see what you wanted” he said as she laughed “you're smarter than you let people think” she said as they got up to leave and he put a finger to his lips and shushed her “don't give away my secrets” he said as she laughed, as they passed the waiter Jack tapped him on the shoulder “sorry chap we're going for take out” he said as he pulled a hundred dollar bill and tucked it in the waiters pocket as they walked out and got back into Jack’ car. 

They ended up getting take out pizza, Kara said she wasn't that hungry so Jack brought 10 which made her laugh. They ended up going to a lookout point just outside of the city which was on top of a hill as they parked up. “How did you know this place was here?” she asked as Jack shrugged “i just kinda stumbled onto it” he said as they got out and sat on the bonnet with the pizza’s. Kara always thought she ate a lot but Jack cleaned out 6 pizza’s in no time flat as he looked at her expression and laughed with a mouth full of pizza. “Sorry” he said as she looked at him “is that to me ot the pizza?” she asked as they both laughed “i have a screwed metabolism” he explained “sometimes when i'm focused i can go days without eating and not even slightly realise but on the flip side i could also go through an entire pizza shop in one go” he said as Kara looked at him “are you sure your human?” she asked as he winced again for a slight second, if she wasn't kryptonian she wouldn't of seen it, then laughed “pretty sure” he said “or at least i haven't been told otherwise and i was raised here” he said as he laughed wiping his face with his shirt as Kara looked at his chest and blushed as he looked down realising what he did “sorry” he smiled as she just shook her head “no it's fine you just seem a lot more relaxed, which i didn't even realise was possible” she said as he smiled and laid against the bonnet “i don't like being confined” he said “whether it be a suit or a cage” he explained “it just feels wrong” he finished as she nodded “yeah i guess that makes sense” she said as she laid back as well “when i get to be free it feels…” she said trying to look for the right words “like everything, all your responsibilities just fade away” he said as she nodded. They spent the next 20 minutes or so just looking at the stars as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her as life just seemed to fade into the background.  
====================================================================

 

But life always has a way of jumping back onto you as Kara’s phone rang and she looked at the time on it “oh damn” she said as Jack looked up squinting at her phone she answered it and looked at him “hi Alex” she said as Jack looked at her as she mouthed ‘sister’ and he nodded as he stretched losing his grip on the bonnet as he slipped off and laughed as he lay on the ground as Kara laughed too leading Alex to ask “where are you? Who are you with?” her sister asked as Kara replied with “i'm on a date, sorry time got a bit away from us” she said as Alex went silent for a bit “a date?” she said as if making sure she heard Kara right “yes, Alex ,a date” she said as Jack smirked at her as she mouthed ‘shut up’ and he laughed “you hadn't answered any of my texts so i went by your apartment and you weren't there” she said as Kara sighed “i'm so sorry Alex i didn't expect to be out this long but we're just relaxing and time got by us” she said as Alex chuckle and said “relaxing?” in a questioning tone as Kara replied with “uh...what...no...Alex get your head out of the gutter” as her sister laughed and asked “so are you home tonight cause there's something i wanted to talk about?” as Kara looked at Jack again who shrugged “where do you live?” he asked as she mouthed the address and he considered for a second “i can get there in 10 minutes” he said as Kara spoke back in the phone “i can be there in 10?” she said as Alex replied “well if you want to do some more relaxing i can wait another hour or so” she said innocently as Kara just said “i'll be home soon” and hung up. As Jack offered his hand to assist her to get off the bonnet as she took it and slid off the side sorting out her dress as she landed “how flexible are you with the speed limit?” he asked as she looked at him confused “i feel it's there for a reason they exist?” she said questioningly as Jack opened the passenger door for her, closing it as she sat down and walked over to his side as he turned the key in the ignition as the car roared to life as Jack gained a wicked glint in his eye “come on Kara” he said as he winked at her as his hands tightened around the wheel “live a little” he said as he put the car in reverse and sped backwards down the dirt road he swerved along the path as he got close to the main rode and slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel violently as the car span and he released the handbrake and drove normally down the highway Kara was still processing what just happened “holy hell” she said as Jack smiled “fun right?” he said as she just repeated herself a bit louder “holy hell!” she said again as she a faint laugh came from her mouth, it was a rush, that she couldn't deny it reminded her of the first time she flew the rush that came with it as she just smiled “how did you do that?” she asked as he was laughing “i have no idea” he said as she looked at him “you did know that was going to work right?” she said as he shrugged “i've done it a couple times and i always just kinda knew when i needed to turn i was confident you weren't in any trouble as he looked over at her “you wanna try it again?” he said as she found her brain yelling at her to say no as she nodded and he smiled and focused on the road as he accelerated shooting down the rode as fast as the car could go, which Kara discovered was wickedly fast as he shot round corners and down roads fast enough that even with Karas super speed all she could see was a blur wondering how Jack could do it as he had a childish gleam in his eyes as they seemed to take a faint blue glaze as he brought the car to a full stop as Kara realised they were right outside her apartment as she looked at him as his eyes returned to normal “sorry” he said as he suddenly realised how fast he was going “got a bit ahead of myself” as she just laughed “that was amazing you like completely fast and furioused that” she said as he shrugged “thought it would be fun for someone who always sticks to the rules to see what it was like when you bent the rules a little” he said as she smiled “it was amazing” she said as Jack nodded “makes you feel alive” he said as she nodded “something like that” she said as Jack looked at the time 10:34 Jack sighed and nodded to the entrance “tell your sister, who's currently spying on us i might add ,that i'm sorry for breaking your curfew” he said as she laughed “i had a really great time tonight” she said as he smiled wider “it was pretty amazing for me as well” he said “look i've got a business thing tomorrow morning with Lena Luthor but i'm free about lunch so do you want to meet up for something then?” he asked as she nodded “i'd like that, Lena’s a friend of mine so be nice” she said before rethinking her words “just behave yourself” she said as she took a pen from her purse and wrote down her number “text me when you're out of the meeting” she said as Jack mocked solutted “of course, and if not i'm guessing miss Luthor will text you” as she nodded “most likely” she said as he leaned close and kissed her as she relaxed and deepened the kiss as they both pulled away “god you're amazing” he said as she just laughed and got out of the car closing the door behind herself as she entered her apartment complex and Jack drove off, going the limit this time. 

Kara walked into her apartment smiling as Alex was on the couch eating ice cream as Kara got in “when you said 10 minutes i didn't think you were serious” she said as Kara laughed putting her purse on the kitchen counter “yeah well Jack is apparently a very skilled driver.” Kara laughed at the inside joke she and Jack shared “Jack?” Alex asked innocently “the guy you've been ‘relaxing’ with” Alex emphasised the word relaxing which cause Kara to blush “it wasn't like that we just ate pizza and talked at this lookout place he shew me just outside the city” she said as Alex thought for a second “that's at least a 30 minute drive, even with good traffic” she said as Kara shrugged “Jack has a very good short cut” she shrugged as Alex looked her up and down “so he’s alien?” she asked as Kara shrugged “he’s human, a weird human, but human” Kara said as a small voice in the back of her mind said ‘are you sure?’ which Kara just brushed off.

“So tell me everything” Alex said as they sat down and pulled the blanket over their legs and Kara sighed “i don't known” she shrugged “he's hot, rich, funny…” Kara began as Alex interrupted “and has a sister?” she asked as Kara thought “not sure i never asked” she said as Alex stretched dramatically “well you know if he does” she said as she gestured to herself and Kara nodded “i'll keep it in mind” Kara smiled as Alex nodded chuckling “so what else?” she asked as Kara shook her head “it's weird, it's like he gives off this aura of whatever he is feeling, when he’s feeling energetic so are you, and when he's calm you're are as well” she said as Alex nodded “you sure he's not an alien?” Alex asked as Kara shook her head “he said he’s human and he wasn't lying” she said as Alex smirked “you listened to his heart?” she asked as Kara’s faced went red “you used a lie detector on your first date?” Alex asked now laughing her ass off “i just wanted to make sure” Kara said in her defence as Alex just sat there still giggling as Kara spoke again “it was weird though his heart rate was cool” she said think of how best to explain it “like scary cool” she continued “he shot down the road at 200 miles an hour and his heart rate barely flinched” she said as Alex thought “maybe he's trained” she shrugged which didn't make Kara feel any better “it did spike once” she said wishing she hadn't spoke “really, when?” Alex asked as Kara mumbled “when we kissed” Alex looked at her sister shocked before smiling “that's so romantic” she said as Kara looked at her “shut up” she said blushing “anyway” Kara said trying anything to change the subject “you said you had something you wanted to tell me” Kara replied as Alex’s face went serious “i’ve been thinking” Alex started as she looked at her hands “and i'm going to have a baby” she said as Kara looked at her sister’s stomach as Alex laughed “no not right now” she said as Kara looked back up at her face. “I just realised i wanted to be a mother before it was to late so sometime soon i'm going to get myself inseminated” and Kara just smiled at her sister “that's great” Kara said as Alex seemed to relax more “you're going to be a great mother” Kara started as a fact as Alex smiled them looked at her watch “damn, sorry but i got to run” Alex said as she got up and walked over to the kitchen and picked up her jacket which was hanging on the chair “i told J’ohn that i would swing by the DEO about now ish, we have some new tech and J’ohn wants to be kept up to date with what it does” she said as she walked towards the door “wow, so, ok yeah see you later” Kara said completely lost in what just happened as Alex left and Kara sat on her sofa completely lost as Alex closed the door leaving her alone in the apartment.

 

Jack got home about half an hour later, he drove slower this time, something about how he felt when he drove that fast bothered him. It was like his body was full of energy, he could do anything beat anyone, that's what scared him, the thought ‘beat anyone’ and how it jumped to the front of his brain. Jack had always had a problem for anger, or at least an internal one, he got angry over the smallest thing but he could always keep it bottled up and keep smiling but he never had many thoughts like that before. Jack shrugged it off when he got home. This was all of the back burner there was one thing that kept at the forefront of Jack’ mind, the kiss, it made Jack feel alive like everything was perfect it was the first time he had ever truly been lost for words as he laid on his bed smiling to himself like an idiot. When Jack fell asleep he found himself on a different battle field, his hair wasn't gold again but this time it was red and looked as though it was underwater in the way it moved his aura was different it was calmer more and yet somehow more powerful as he was facing a tall alien, it was at least 8 ft tall light blue with a staff wearing what looked like a formal robe. Jack shot towards him as he tried to hit him but the opponent was to fast it barely even registered with Jack as he tried everything to make contact with the angel, angel? Jack thought to himself as he kept attacking. He fainted a blast to the left as he transformed, his hair turning blue as his fist shot down on the angels right side faster than his red form could of ever done as he made contact and forced the Angel to grab their right side as Jack smiled, this fight wasn't to the death like the last it was more training and Jack felt happy doing it. He Angel looked at him and smiled “you did very well with your training” the Angel spoke “but you still rely to much on your emotions, which in a Saiyan’s case is ok, and thinking before acting you need to learn to let your instinct guide you in battle” the Angel said as he disappeared from where he was standing and appeared right in front of Jack as he struck Jack in the chest, it felt like he was just smashed by a train as his vision went black and he woke up in bed again.

It was morning when he opened his eyes, he felt exhausted like his dream was real, he got of his bed and stretched as he walked over to the shower, he had a quick wash he wasn't overly sure what the time was so thought it was best to have a quick shower then drive over to L-Corp when Jack got out of the shower he noticed something, his bed was burnt in a weird pattern, it was like the Aura he had in his dreams, it freaked him the hell out as he slowly backed away from his bed till his back reached the wall his phone rung on the nightstand as Jack shook his head trying to snap himself out of it as he took a very deep breath and exhaled as he walked towards the nightstand and answered the phone “hello?” he asked as a female voice on the other side spoke “hello this is miss Luthor” the voice said as Jack started at his bed “right miss Luthor i was going to come and visit in about an hour” Jack replied as the voice replied “yes i heard” she said as Jack thought for a second and replied “Kara?” he asked as Lena chuckled over the line “she's a friend and we talk everyday so it was bound to happen” she said as Jack gave a hollow laugh as he looked at his bed again “yeah i'll be there in about an hour, sound good?” he said as he heard Lena ruffel through some papers as she hummed to herself “yeah that's fine i'll see you then” she said as Jack looked over at the clock to read 10:45 as he said goodbye to Lena and hung up trying to shake himself out of it “it's just a dream, your minds just screwing with you” he said to himself as he counted to 10 and exhaled slowly as he walked over to his closet and got dressed and left the apartment as fast as he could.

He stopped off at a cafe to get a coffee, he was physically exhausted and needed something to give him a boost, he knew it wouldn't work caffeine had never really touched him but he had to try something. He arrived at L-Corp 10 minutes early and parked up around the front of the building and walked up to the front desk, he was wearing navy jeans with a black fabric belt and white trainers, he had a grey shirt with a black batman logo on the chest with his leather jacket over it. “Hello” he said to the receptionist “i'm here for Miss Luthor” he said as the receptionist looked him up and down “i'm sorry sir but Miss Luthor is about to have an important meeting” they said as Jack laughed “she might have a problem doing that without the other person there” he said as the secretary realised their mistake “you're the important meeting” they said as he nodded “that i am” he said as the secretary apologised and shew him up to Miss Luthor's office. He walked in and saw her sitting at her desk writing something on a scrap piece of paper, she looked up and smiled “you must be Jack” she said as she went to stand up “please” he said raising his hand as she just sat down again. Jack walked over to the desk and shook her hand as he looked at the sheet “most people doodle” he said as she looked down at the sheet as well and laughed “yeah well most people don't understand what this is” she said pointing at the paper as Jack picked it up and looked at it “looks to me like you're trying to synthesise a new supercondesed form of energy produced by run off energy wasted in most every type of circuit which could also be applied to buildings and absorbing the electrical charge from lightning bolts and a new from of battery which could hold the charge” Jack said as Lena just looked at him “how did you?” she asked as he looked at her slightly confused himself “not overly sure” he said “just kinda knew” he said as he laughed nervously “”if you're open to suggestions this battery design is good but if you want to increase its capacity you shouldn't worry as much as trying to condense the energy instead you should convert it into a purer state, it would take a little more energy to do but it would increase the amount of energy you're able to store and the lifespan of the battery” he said as Lena looked at him “where did you study?” she asked as Jack looked at her “i didn't” he said as she looked at him “then how?” she asked as Jack shook his head “no clue” he said panicking on the inside but still managing to look calm “anyway back to business” he said clapping his hands together “how much do you want” he asked as Lena looked at him confused “oh...uh… well that really depends on how many shares you want in CatCo as Jack shrugged “i really want to go for that whole silent partner thing if that's good” he explained as she nodded “yeah we can do that” she said as Jack pulled out a checkbook and wrote a number and handed it to her she looked dead at Jack “are you sure?” she asked as he nodded “so i assume that's good” he said as he got up “anyway” he said reading his watch seeing it was almost half twelve “i kinda got a lunch thing so…” he said as Lena smiled “with Kara” she said as Jack looked at her smiling “any advice?” he asked as she smiled “from what i heard you're doing fine without help” she said as he smiled “but if you hurt her” Lena started as Jack laughed “trust me i hurt her i'm more scared of her than you” he said as she nodded and chuckled “that's probably smart” she said as he walked out and rang kara. “Hello?” she asked, just her voice made him smile “hey Kara it's Jack” he said as she replied “oh sorry i didn't realise” she began as Jack got laughed “no it's chill but i just got out of the meeting with Lena so how's your lunch looking?” he asked as she said “yeah i could go for a bite” as Jack got in his car “i'll be outside CatCo in about 30 minutes i'm driving the limit this time” he said as she laughed “i'll see you then” she replied as Jack hung up and turned on the ignition smiling till he clutched his head in pain “f*ck” he said as he shook his head, it was like someone had just drilled through his head, the pain faded and Jack shook it off, he had an important date to keep.

Kara was nervous, she wasn’t sure why but Jack just made her feel happy, he was like a whirlwind and she couldn't help get caught up in it, his energy was infectious like just being around him made her feel better about everything that's happened to her over the years. She got down to the entrance to CatCo and Jack was sitting out front, it was a nice day out, the sun was shining and there was a cool breeze in the air which made for the perfect day. Kara was wearing her yellow dress with her hair down which Jack thought was just about the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She walked up to the car “fancy seeing you here” he smiled as she looked at the building behind her “i work here what's your excuse?” she asked innocently as he shrugged “well i happen to have a lot of shares in this company so…” he said as she laughed “if you say i work for you i'm walking away” she said laughing as Jack went to say something before closing his mouth again “that's what i thought” she said as he laughed “so what do you want for lunch?” he asked as she shrugged “somewhere outside?” she suggested as he nodded “outside it is” he said as he opened the car door for her. 

They stopped off at a small cafe and they ate outside, it was in the middle of the city near a park where there were people walking their dogs. Jack ordered a burger and Kara tried to order a salad when Jack called her out on doing it just cause he was there which made her laugh as she ordered a burger as well. They had fun talking and eating “so how are you?” Kara asked as Jack shrugged “i'm fine” he replied as she just looked at him “what?” he replied as Kara just shrugged “i'm just waiting for the truth” she replied as he laughed “ok” he said as he became serious “i haven't been sleeping too well” he said truthfully “or at least when i do sleep i wake up more exhausted than when i went to sleep” he said as Kara looked at him “have you seen a doctor?” she asked as he shook his head “i'm starting to think this isn't a medical problem” he said as Kara was going to ask what he meant there was an explosion in the park as a tree came flying in their direction heading straight for them as Kara felt someone push her out of the way as she saw Jack just before the tree crashed directly on top of him. Kara looked at the tree and her heart sank as she was filled with sadness which quickly transformed itself into pure rage as she pulled herself up and ran down an alley way as people were screaming and running in different direction, this was a job for supergirl, she shot into the air and came crashing down next to the thing responsible for throwing the tree, it was metallo, she launched herself at him with speed she didn't realise possible as she punched him with all the force she had as metallo was launched across the park crashing next to cafe where the tree lay which just made her angrier as she went after metallo when he shot a energy beam at her concentrated through the kryptonite in his chest which made her weak again as she fell to her knees screaming in pain as metallo moved towards her, she felt the pain ripple across her entire body, she couldn't breath and felt like she was about to blackout when she saw metallo get hit by a tree as it shattered sending him flying across the the park Kara got to her feet and looked at the source of the attack which saved her life, it was Jack.


End file.
